


Six Times

by gracerene



Series: HP Next Gen Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, F/F, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt: Sibling Rivalry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 106 for the [hp_nextgen100](http://hp-nextgen100.livejournal.com/) drabble community on livejournal.

"Three times. With Teddy," Victoire said as she threw back a shot, the challenge in her voice unmistakable.

"Five times," Dominque replied with a wicked grin.

Victoire's eyes widened. "In one hour? Impressive. With Scorpius?"

Dominique snorted. "Hardly. He was alright, but I think he's better with cock. It was with Bernadette—she was a Ravenclaw in my year at Hogwarts. Merlin, her mouth was incredible."

Victoire threw back another shot before prowling closer. Dominique shivered at the predatory gleam in her eye.

"Bet I can get you to six."

Lust and anticipation shot through Dominique. She grinned.

"You're on."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
